


Tell me

by hSaen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hSaen/pseuds/hSaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Friend of mine, if I had known<br/>what we would bring for tomorrow,<br/>I'd have let us sink and drown<br/>in your anger and my sorrow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me

You have promised at the start  
war would never make us part.  
Tell me, my friend, would you please  
stand by me even in peace?  
For I worry that no war  
can unite us anymore.

Many times it has been spoken  
that pliable can’t be broken.  
Tell me, my friend, can I claim  
shattered can’t break all the same?  
Then again – I take it back –  
no shard’s so small it can’t crack.

My name’s carved into your cheek,  
though it’s shallow blood does leak.  
Tell me, my friend, will you keep  
still for me to make it deep?  
When it scars it will be sign  
that your pain was always mine.

You said dreams would be my end,  
now I dream of cries and sand.  
Tell me, my friend, should I pray  
for those dreams to go or stay?  
For – though it might be nightmare –  
you are with me at least there.

There’s chessboard I’ve come to loathe –  
– unfinished game we lost both.  
Tell me, my friend, do you see  
the line between you and me?  
There are three things we can do;  
break the line or me or you.

Sometimes I think that death might  
make us even, if not right.  
Tell me, my friend, if I die  
would it be so awful lie  
to have written on the stone  
“friend, brother and not alone”?

You’re silent, my friend, and I –  
– I am trying to get by,  
but, please, tell me at least that,  
do you wish we’ve never met?


End file.
